LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) and LDs (Laser Diodes) that are made up from semiconductor elements are in many cases used as the light sources of projectors that project images on a screen. In contrast to lamps that are typically used, an LD or LED that is used as a light source has characteristics that allow the maximum light quantity to be emitted from the time of starting projection of an image.
In a projector that uses LDs or LEDs as the light source, when the power supply button is pressed ON, when instructions are given to project an image, and when light emitted from the light source at the maximum light quantity, the reflected light upon the screen may be perceived as excessively bright because the light quantity is at the maximum from the start.
In Patent Document 1, a projector is described that is capable of preventing reflected light from being perceived as excessively bright at the time of starting projection of an image. The projector disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a light source that emits light, and a projection unit that projects images by the light that is emitted from the light source.
When instructions to project an image are carried out in the projection unit in the projector described in Patent Document 1, a pre-projection image in which the entire surface is the same color is projected at a light quantity that is lower than the light quantity light emitted from the light source when projecting the projection image, following which the projection image is projected.